Un dono per San Valentino
by MusabiTheSeer
Summary: Jacob Paul ... ... Un mare di Chocolat! Paul / Jacob dom / sub. Fic Slash!


Title: Un dono di San Valentino

Author: MusabiTheSeer

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Paul/Jacob

Raiting: k ( almeno credo, non ci sto capendo na mazza con sti k, m e pg e pwp!???!!)

Disclaimer: I personaggi di Twilight non mi appartengono. Sono tutti della Meyers ed io non guadagno nulla tranne Che qualche bel commentino e molta Soddisfazione personale Nello scrivere. Buona lettura. Certo!!!!!! se lei si dovesse scocciare di Paolo e Jacob e del wolf pack, io ho già pronte le carte per adozione! ehehehhe

Summary: Jacob, Paul ed un mare di cioccolato.

A/N: Io avevo iniziato col postare su live journal sia in italiano che inglese nello stesso post. Purtroppo un conto per me è parlarlo, un conto è tradurlo. Na rogna …..

UN DONO DI SAN VALENTINO.

Loro non sapevano, sinceramente, come erano arrivati a quello!

Lui sapeva solo.... Jacob Black sapeva solo, che sua sorella Rachel Black era testarda e decisa come tutti i Black!

Sospirò, passandosi una mano sporca di dolce appiccicume fra i capelli, lui stava diventando ridondante persino nei pensieri, sua sorella l'aveva sfinito. Lui aveva pensato, creduto, sperato, di potersi chiudere in casa, nella propria stanza e rimanere sotto le coperte tutto il giorno, ed invece no!

Sam ed il pack lo erano andati a prendere presto, per la ronda mattutina dicendo che sicuramente ci sarebbe stato da controllare il falò sulla spiaggia quella notte per colpa di tutte le coppiette che si sarebbero imboscate senza pensare al "vampiro in agguato".

Poco probabile che i Cullen si sarebbero spinti sin la, nonostante il trattato, ma era l'unico posto dove un vampiro visto l'affluenza di ragazzi in salute ed ubriachi era garantita, sarebbe giunto in serata.

Loro avevano pattugliato il confine sino a che il sole non era stato alto sopra le loro teste, distraendosi ogni tanto sentendo i pensieri comuni sulla festa di San Valentino.

Nessuno, tranne Sam che aveva Emily, aveva qualcuno con cui festeggiare ma la sera al Falò sicuramente avrebbe dovuto fare da palo a Quil e Embry senza dimenticarsi di controllare Paul che con la scusa di sottrarre le birre, le bevesse, " per metterle in un luogo sicuro!"

' Tu non mi ascolti Jacob!' gridò attirando fulmineamente la sua attenzione e stonandogli le orecchie,- tanto che credeva che persino Sam ormai a casa l'avesse sentita!-, facendogli cadere da mano la terrina che si ruppe, con un suono alto, fracassandosi ai suoi piedi, lasciando un mare di cioccolato fondente inondare il pavimento.

L'urlo che ne conseguì risuonò per tutta la riserva, tanto che suo padre da poco tornato, con la scusa di una provvidenziale telefonata dal Capo Swan, si era dileguato facendosi venire a prendere per un giro in città!

Quil ed Embry irruppero in una risata con ancora le loro terrine in mano, facendolo sobbalzare un ultima volta. Lui amava sua sorella, ma non appena erano ritornati dalla ronda, nemmeno il tempo di un saluto a Sam, che li aveva raccattati per fare i cioccolatini di San Valentino.

Poi, pensò, infastidito, tornava per un po di relax, di qualche misero giorno, e gli andava a mettere a soqquadro la cucina, che sicuramente gli avrebbe lasciato pulire. Insomma, lei li avrebbe cucinati anche per loro, quindi il minimo era farle da assistente e sperare che qualche tegame non finisse sulle loro zucche!!!!! Sospirò ricordandosi che il loro pack proteggeva la gente della riserva, non la spellava viva fra atroci tormenti!

Manco a dirlo Embry e Quil quasi scivolarono per evitare lo strofinaccio!

Lui pensava che non ci sarebbe stato limite al peggio, se non quando Paul che era stato mandato in missione a comprare delle decorazioni, dal termine usato da sua sorella " kawaii" che lo avevano fatto sbiancare e gemere dalla futura figura da finocchio, era ritornato ed entrato veloce in cucina solo per scontrarsi con i suoi ex-futuri migliori amici una volta che il volatile Queluite gli avesse messo le mani addosso e cadere miseramente, portando tutto con se.

Ora.....se l'urlo che sua sorella Rachel era stato terrificante, quello di Paul nel cadere fu da raggelare il sangue nelle vene.

Quil ed Embry, all'ultimo minuto, scivolando sulle ginocchia erano riusciti a fracassare la porta del mobile dei tegami, finendo loro sopra come due francobolli troppo pressati insieme........ al povero

A Paul andò peggio.

Scivolando su i due amici più giovani, Paul, con una busta di carta in mano, si era trascinato le terrine di cioccolato bianco e quella di nocciole tritate e tostate nelle braccia.

Il cioccolato sotto al piede lo aveva fatto scivolare a terra con un suono croccante della schiena e balzare le terrine ed il pacco apertosi in aria.

In pochi istanti si era ritrovato ad essere la portata principale di una farcitura di cioccolato fondente per la schiena e cioccolato bianco su tutto il davanti sino a sotto le ginocchia con un mare di sgranocchianti nocciole su un lato del viso, del collo sin giù al braccio sinistro.

Rachel era scappata via, con due parole veloci, tornava in città a ricomprare tutto, furiosa come non mai. Non sarebbe tornata presto, i negozi erano quasi tutti chiusi e zeppi di gente per gli ultimi acquisti di San Valentino.

' Jackie, noi scappiamo via' urlò Quil trascinandosi via Embry che non aveva resistito a fare qualche foto con il cellulare di Rachel, dimenticato sul lavandino in mezzo agli ingredienti.

' Hey!' gridò facendo attenzione a come si muoveva avvicinandosi a Paul che rimeneva disteso a terra col viso pieno di dolore.

' Cazzo.....' ansimò Paul sentendo la schiena a pezzi e facendo attenzione a togliere un pezzo di terrina che non si era polverizzata sotto di se, rimanendo a terra.

' Paul parlami tutto okkey!?' chiese preoccupato inginocchiandosi vicino a lui, sentendolo borbottare e passarsi una mano sul viso spargendosi ancora di più una manciata di noccioline chiare che erano colate sulle labbra e sul petto.

' Ed io che pensavo di aver fatto la figura del deficiente al negozio, quando Sophia, mi aveva detto che ero carino a fare alla mia ragazza un dolce con le mie mani!' disse appoggiandosi con il gomito destro scivolando irrimediabilmente a terra per via del palchè liscio sotto di se.

Jacob si lasciò scappare una risata quando l'onda di cioccolata risalì da dietro alla schiena del lupo più grande cadendo sui pantaloncini della tuta oramai zuppa e aggrovigliata a lui, che gli lasciava scoperto tutta una gamba sino al fianco.

' Ma tu non hai la ragazza!' disse cercando di nascondere la faccia divertita alla smorfia dolorante dell'altro.

' Ah-ha.......' scherzò acidissimo passando un dito dallo stomaco piatto sino alle vicinanze di un capezzolo bruno, per raccogliere col pollice e due dita il liquido dolce su di se.

' Ho gusti più possenti di una gracile femmina piagnucolante.' disse piano dando una lunga leccata alle dita, alzando le sopracciglia al gusto piacevole del dolce che lui stesso era diventato.

' Possente eh?.....' sussurrò con un sorriso di scherno e lo sguardo poco rassicurante. Paul aveva appena preso con l'intera mano a coppa una gran quantità di cioccolato e stava per mangiarla quando Jacob gli afferrò il polso facendo rovesciare la crema di nuovo sul suo viso.

' Hey....?.' domandò perplesso Paul, sentendo sul suo braccio scorrere le dita dell'altro, sin sopra alla spalla, fino al collo.

' Hey.....' rispose piano scendendo a leccare il mento e risalendo lascivo la guancia, succhiando lo zigomo spigoloso.

' Rachel e tuo padre....' iniziò il lupo più grande senza però dividersi dall'altro, aiutandolo a sedersi su di lui, gustando il piacevole suono lascivo che produceva la cioccolata scivolando e mischiandosi sulla loro pelle.

' Hmmm.... c'è tempo. Oggi è San Valentino....' disse schioccando la lingua piano sentendo le braccia dell'altro in una stretta sui suoi fianchi.

Lo squash delle loro carni avvolte nel cioccolato, stava finendo di eccitarlo ulteriormente.

Come se il suo ragazzo seminudo in calzoncini aderenti e ricoperto di cioccolata dalla testa ai piedi, fosse stato un intrigante preliminare, infuocante i sensi.

Ogni muscolo di quel corpo forte e teso sotto di lui, già scuro ed invitante, pareva emanare dolcezza. Rise leccando la cioccolata, pensando a quel pensiero sciocco, che avrebbe fatto irritare Paul, di certo.

Difatti, nemmeno due secondi dopo, sentì un leggero ringhio scoppiettare nel petto dell'altro e venir tirato giù ed intrappolato sul pavimento.

La forza fu contenuta, il movimento troppo lento e lascivo per impedirgli di gemere forte ed arcuare la schiena ed unire i loro bacini per qualche istante.

' Che c'è di così divertente?' aveva chiesto lascivo sporcandolo ulteriormente di cioccolato quando tirò il sguardo su di lui, afferrandogli la mascella con le mano sporca.

' la mia impronta ricoperta di cioccolato.' rispose con un sorriso ghignante che lasciò il suo viso al morso che lui ebbe, come lamentela, sul collo.

' non è divertente!' sussurrò Paul finendo di succhiare avidamente quella porzione succulenta di pelle bruna.

' oh si che lo è!' ansimò per le attenzioni. Una risata leggera gli sfuggì al cipiglio del suo compagno pack. Vide Paul alzare il petto e bacino da sopra di lui per osservarlo meglio. Contrasse i muscoli del ventre a disagio, non riuscendo più a condividere lo stesso calore.

' Io sono una persona seria. Un UOMO serio!' ringhiò mostrando i denti contratti ed il ringhio risuonò gutturale, vibrando all'interno della sua gola.

' Ho i miei dubbi calda-testa volatile del pack!' rispose a tono, facendosi sfuggire un breve risata allo sguardo allibito e poi sempre più incazzato dell'altro.

' Scommettiamo!' disse deciso Paul spingendosi sopra di lui languidamente facendo arcuare la schiena a Jacob dal breve contatto. Un attimo dopo aveva alzato fulmineo la schiena, dividendo ancora i loro corpi.

' Cosa?' chiese rotolando gli occhi in alto esasperato, cercando di liberarsi della presa ferrea delle mani dell'altro senza riuscirci. Nonostante il cioccolato a creare un artrito piacevolmente scivoloso, Paul quando voleva sapeva farsi ascoltare.

' Rimarrai zitto, senza che io mi scomodi a fare nulla! Io Non perderò la testa, non mi incazzerò, non ti prenderò a calci in quel tuo fottuto culo. Niente di niente!' disse tanto deciso e seriamente che Jacob si alzò leggermente col busto aiutandosi con un braccio, solo per guardare meglio i suoi occhi.

Paul poteva sparare cazzate da adesso sino all'eternità, ma se gli prometteva qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, poteva cercare l' assenso, la serietà, in quei suoi occhi scuri come la loro madre terra, dai riflessi verdi come le foglie d'estate.

' Dici sul serio.' sussurrò Jacob mordendosi il labbro inferiore nervoso.

' Sei pronto?' chiese Paul sfiorandogli una tempia e scendendo giù sullo zigomo sino alle labbra che sfiorò leggermente, a bruciapelo.

Le dita della mano destra di Paul scivolarono sul collo, facendo colare gocce di cioccolato e nocciole sino alla sua clavicola. Gli circondò col palmo della mano il braccio e scese ancora sentendo un leggero sospiro di piacere sfuggirgli di bocca e giungere alle orecchie di entrambi.

Leggere, le unghie acuminate dell'indice e del medio, solleticarono l'interno dell'avambraccio, afferrando il polso che Paul mosse sino alla sua bocca.

Gli impresse un lieve morso sul palmo, fra il pollice e l'indice succhiando piano. Col fiato caldo soffiò leggero e poi baciò la pelle sensibile sopra alla linea della vita, dove entrambi sapevano erano attraversate da un'identica linea dell'amore sulla loro mano.

Istintivamente Jacob si morse il labbro e spinse indietro la testa, lasciando il suo braccio libero vagare in cerca di un appiglio. Ansimò pesantemente.... Paul non gli aveva fatto ancora nulla di quello che amava fargli ed ammetteva amava farsi fare che i suoi short gli tiravano indecentemente.

Jacob emise un sospiro grave stringendo gli occhi inconsapevolmente, cogliendo ogni sfumatura di quel tocco, persino quel pungente, anzi no, fresco sferico, freddo e rigido.....freddo e rigido??? Sferico? Aprì gli occhi di scatto ed alzò piano la schiena, trovandosi quasi a contatto con la fronte dell'altro che non aveva mai abbassato lo sguardo da lui.

Cercò di dire qualcosa, sul serio; Lui si rese conto che senza far nulla di quello che normalmente Paul faceva, era riuscito ad azzittirlo. In fondo glielo aveva promesso, perché ne era così sorpreso, si chiese, mentre sentiva l'oggetto, che aveva intravisto appena, chiuso sulla sua mano dalla mano dell'altro.

' Non volevo dartelo così, ma sta sera con la ronda e tutta quella gente al falò non....' sussurrò l'altro talmente basso che Jacob scommise che nessuno sarebbe riuscito a decifrarlo neppure se avessero scovato quel pensiero mentre erano in fase.

' Non sono un uomo semplice da capire, da gestire, figuriamoci da amare.... se non fosse per l'imprinting tu nemmeno mi.....quello che volevo dire....quello che volevo farti capire.....' continuò a sussurrare e per la prima volta Jacob notò lo sguardo di Paul vacillare nel suo, quasi volesse una sua rassicurazione, ma non ci riusciva. Sentiva i propri occhi rossi dallo sforzo di non scoppiare a piangere, come un deficiente.

Riuscì ad emettere un singhiozzo soffocato e stringerlo forte, più che poté, sentendo Paul sospirare di sollievo ricambiando l'abbraccio. Il capo a sfiorare maniacale quello dell'altro, sentendo una mano sulla sua schiena che tentava di calmarlo. Gli sfuggì un altro singhiozzo con un sorriso sulle labbra. Paul che lo calmava.... come cambiano le cose.....

' Jacob....ehy?' chiese piano accarezzandogli il capo ed il lupo più giovane seguì languido il calore della mano del compagno, strofinando il naso ed una guancia su di essa, annuendo mordendosi ancora le labbra. Paul assaggiò quelle labbra carnosa, impossessandosi di quella lingua dolce, una volta condiviso la bocca con un sospiro e dominandone il ritmo.

' Mi hai minacciato quando ti ho accennato dello scambio di regali...' sospirò sulla sua bocca riprendendo fiato, il fiato dolce di Paul. Un'ombra oscurò gli occhi del lupo più grande, che gli afferrò entrambi i lati del viso.

' Panico.' disse sincero. Non era da Paul e Jacob sapeva che era una breve parentesi giornaliera, che però sarebbe riaffiorata di tanto in tanto nei loro momenti di intimità.

' Per Dio hai solo sedici anni, volevo comprarti una barra di cioccolato e scoparti tutta la notte dopo il falò....' rise forte alla faccia scandalizzata dell'altro.

' Meno male che ho solo sedici anni! Poi tu nei hai diciassette, Mister !' disse Jacob, tirando a lui una ciocca di capelli, si avvicinò alla sua bocca, dando una lappata sulle labbra dell'altro.

'....hm.... a quest'età dovrei pensare a correre dietro alle ragazze, divertirmi a scoparle come clenex e cambiarle una dopo l'altra....' disse ancora Paul sentendo il pugno dell'altro stringersi doloroso su un fianco.

' ....cosa? che discorsi fai?' ringhiò sentendo gli occhi lucidi e la frenesia pungergli le mani. Aveva appena finito di rivelargli che andava nel panico a rivelargli i suoi sentimenti più oscuri per lui e poi diceva certe cazzate.

Si alzò di dosso e gli tirò un calcio che lo fece urlare. Si spinsero l'un l'altro senza demordere sin quando Jacob non cedette e gli sfuggì un singhiozzo smorzato.

'Poi sarei io la testa calda che non da mai ascolto? Fammi finire!....dico che invece, io ho già deciso di passare tutta la mia mortalità con te stupido idiota di un Black!' ringhiò Paul tirandogli senza più pazienza uno schiaffo forte sul capo e facendo scappare senza controllo il respiro dai polmoni lasciandolo senza fiato.

' Chiaro adesso!?? ' ringhiò e scivolò trascinandosi dietro Jacob che lo aveva abbracciato di slancio nascondendo il capo nella piega invitante del suo collo.

' Tu sei un cazzo, ma ti amo e sei solo mio!' dichiarò nascondendo la traccia bagnata sul suo viso ancora nel collo dell'altro. Paul tirò i lati del suo viso ad un sorriso e acconsentì silenziosamente. Si appartenevano, tutto il resto, tutto ciò che diveniva al di fuori di loro non poteva toccarli.

' Tutta questa...cioccolata....' quel sussurro incredulo li fece voltare di scatto, a Jacob scappò un urlo spaventato che assordò Paul.

Suo padre, Billy, era in piedi vicino al tavolo della cucina, due pesci tenuti per gli ami ricoperti da una busta plastificata e la canna da pesca nell'altra. La bocca aperta a compiere una "O" perfetta e gli occhi che sondavano il pavimento sudicio della cucina e due lupi rotolatici dentro.

Capo Swan in piedi dietro di lui a sospingere benevolo la sedia a rotelle, nelle medesime condizioni, con anche un sopracciglio alzato in un tic nervoso.

' Rachel ha costretto il pack a fare il cioccolato per San Valentino, ma è caduto e fra poco tornerà con nuove scorte!' disse velocemente Jacob prendendo in contro piede il padre prima che dalla sua bocca uscisse qualcosa.

Paul poté notare gli occhi di Billy rilucere di un oscuro pensiero, quasi nefasto e con severità ma strana calma li mise al corrente del suo pensiero. ' Farò finta di non essere stato qui.' sospirò voltando da solo la sedia, posando il pesce sulle sue gambe.

' ti va del pesce grigliato!?' chiese Billy sentendo Charlie ridere di gusto e rispondere che il pesce lo preferiva in padella e con il televisore al plasma che trasmetteva la partita.

' Qualcosa mi dice che faremmo meglio a scappare!' ridacchiò furbo Paul tirandolo verso di se e poi via, verso il portico lasciato aperto.

' Rachel se l'è cercata!' rise forte stringendo la mano dell'altro e facendosi tirare verso il bosco. La sorella avrebbe avuto un bel po da pulire ih ih ih.

Jacob si sentì schiacciare con la schiena alla corteccia ruvida di un albero. Istintivamente sollevò le braccia e le strinse intorno al collo del compagno aprendo remissivo la bocca per ricevere un bacio affamato che rubò il respiro quando sentì il corpo forte dell'altro sul suo.

' Buon San Valentino...' ansimò Paul spazzolando le labbra sulle sue. Jacob gli sorrise sfiorando con le dita una guancia per mettergli sotto il naso il regalo ricevuto. L'anello, era simile ad una fede, ma più sottile di spessore, aveva due linee che s'incrociavano una volta sola, che aveva indossato all'anulare. Gli stava mostrando loro stessi. Due vite separate che si uniscono per sempre.

Jacob sorrise ancora di più quando sentì un lieve morso sul dito. ' Ho ricevuto un bel regalo. Bello davvero.....tu non vuoi ricevere il tuo?' chiese spingendo il bacino teso verso il suo amante, succhiando avido i contorni della mascella.

Paul sogghignò leggermente, spingendolo più affondo sulla corteccia, alzando sulle loro teste le braccia, rubandogli il respiro con un nuovo bacio, tastando piacevolmente il contorno freddo della sua regalo, intrepido ed entusiasta di ricevere subito il proprio.

fine

note: ^////^ Ragazzi a me è venuto il diabete!!!!ihihiih Spero che vi piaccia.

Voglio tanti commentiiiiiii!


End file.
